This invention relates to spray application of a liquid, such as a paint or other coating, to a surface, and more particularly to a system for targeting and positioning a spray applicator relative to the surface.
In applying a liquid to a surface using a spray gun or other spray applicator, it is advantageous to position the spray applicator in a manner which reduces overspray and minimizes waste spray, so as to provide optimal application of the liquid to the surface. In a spray paint or coating application, this reduces the amount of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) discharged into the air, which is advantageous from an environmental and regulatory compliance standpoint.
Systems have been developed for positioning a spray apparatus relative to a surface or substrate to which the spray liquid is to be applied. Representative systems are shown in Klein, II et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,972 issued Feb. 4, 1997; Klein, II et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,498 issued May 26, 1998; Klein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,625 issued Jan. 12, 1999; and Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,296 issued Sep. 14, 1999; the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, these patents illustrate the concept of mounting a light beam emission arrangement in a spray apparatus such as a spray paint gun. The light beam emission apparatus directs a pair of light beams in a direction from the gun toward the surface to be sprayed. The light beams are oriented so as to converge toward each other in a direction from the gun toward the surface. The light beams merge together into a single point of light at a predetermined distance from the spray head of the spray gun, which corresponds to the distance of the spray head from the surface that provides optimal application of the spray coating to the surface and minimizes overspray and waste. The angle of the light beams can be adjusted to vary the convergent distance according to different operating parameters or characteristics, such as air pressure, coating type and the like. While this type of targeting and positioning system is effective to optimize application of the spray coating, the light beam generator involves a certain amount of complexity and expense in manufacture and in mounting to the spray apparatus. Certain embodiments involve modifications to the housing or other components of the spray apparatus in order to mount the light beam generator. Further, the use of dual light beams involves generating a light beam and splitting the single beam into two light beams, and subsequently directing the split beams toward the surface at an angle relative to each other. Although this provides a highly accurate and advantageous targeting and positioning system, it also requires precision in manufacturing and positioning of the components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified targeting and positioning system for a spray apparatus, for use in applying a spray liquid such as a paint or other coating to a surface. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which can be quickly and easily mounted to or incorporated in conventional spray-type equipment and which provides a light beam system for positioning the spray apparatus relative to the surface so as to optimize application of the liquid to the surface. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which can be quickly and easily engaged with or disengaged from the spray equipment. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which takes advantage of advances in light beam emission technology for providing a low cost, easily adaptable system for positioning a spray apparatus relative to a surface. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which is simple in its components and construction, yet which provides the ability to position the spray pattern on the surface with a relatively high degree of accuracy.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a spray applicator positioning and targeting system includes a mounting arrangement releasably engageable with a spray apparatus, such as the spray head of a spray gun. A light beam generator and emitter is interconnected with the mounting arrangement, and is secured in a predetermined orientation relative to the mounting arrangement. When the mounting arrangement is engaged with a spray apparatus, such as the spray head of a spray gun, the light beam generator and emitter functions to emit a light beam in a direction away from the spray head, in a predetermined orientation relative to the spray head which corresponds to the orientation of the light beam generator and emitter relative to the mounting arrangement.
The orientation of the light beam generator and emitter, when mounted to the spray apparatus, is such that the light beam coincides with the center of the spray pattern of the liquid sprayed by the spray apparatus at a predetermined distance from the discharge point of the coating from the spray apparatus. The predetermined distance corresponds to the distance providing optimal application of the spray coating to the surface. In this manner, the user manipulates and positions the spray apparatus so as to maintain the light beam in the center of the spray pattern as the spray apparatus is moved, thus applying the spray coating to the surface in a manner which optimizes application of the coating to the surface.
The mounting arrangement may be in the form of a split ring-type member or collar adapted for mounting to the spray head of the spray apparatus. The light beam generator and emitter may be in the form of a laser beam emitter having a laser beam generator and a power supply housing secured to the mounting arrangement. In a fixed position embodiment, the laser beam generator is secured to the mounting arrangement in a predetermined orientation. Separate mounting assembly and light beam generator systems can be provided, with each laser beam generator being oriented so as to emit a laser beam at a different angle relative to the mounting arrangement. A user selects a desired one of the mounting arrangement/laser beam generator systems for securement to the spray apparatus, with the selected system emitting a laser beam so as to coincide with the center of the spray pattern at a predetermined distance from the surface. In a variable position embodiment, a single light beam generator is secured to the mounting arrangement, and the orientation of the light beam relative to the spray apparatus can be adjusted. In one version, an emitter head is engaged with the light beam generator in varying orientations so as to vary the angle of the light beam and thereby the distance from the surface at which the light beam corresponds with the center of the spray pattern. In another version, the light beam generator and emitter head can be moved to various angular positions relative to the mounting arrangement, to vary the angle of the light beam relative to the spray apparatus.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the light beam generator and emitter is associated with or incorporated into the body of the spray apparatus. The light beam generator and emitter is positioned so as to emit the light beam forwardly in the direction of the spray pattern. The light beam generator and emitter is oriented so as to emit the light beam at an angle relative to the centerline of the spray pattern, such that the light beam converges with the center of the spray pattern at a predetermined distance from the spray head, according to the optimal application distance for the coating. The light beam generator and emitter may be in a fixed position relative to the nozzle, or may be adjustable so as to vary the angle of convergence according to the parameters of the spray coating or spray apparatus.
The invention also contemplates a method of positioning a spray apparatus and applying a spray coating to a surface, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.